


Amnesiac

by KatyBerry (orphan_account), Shadow Eon (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, First Time, Reader-Insert, Romance, What Have I Done, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow%20Eon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wedding day is a week from now. You were going to get married to your boyfriend, Eren. In all the excitement and rush, you were knocked out with a mannequin. You wake up 5 days before the wedding day, but with no memory of the 5 years with Eren.<br/>Will he win your heart in 5 days before the special day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Heh..it's my first fanfic here! Actually, I'm writing on my Blackberry so sorry for any typos in advance. My keyboard sucks here and it's also slow...

Eren.  
I stand straight as Armin checks my tuxedo, looking for any errors. I sigh nervously. I'm finally getting married to (Y/N), the most beautiful girl in the world. Without warning, my best man slapped my hand.

"Could you please stop shaking?" He said, irritated. I sigh again, earning another slap.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and excited, that's all..." I said apologetically. He shook his head, now checking my jacket. I am suddenly aware of the fact that I tremble in anticipation. For a moment, a slither of doubt enters my mind.'...Come on. She accepted, right?' I reassure myself. 

Armin stands up and gives me a pat on my back. "Good to go." He confirms. I change my clothes for a moment behind a screen. I emerge a moment later, smiling at him. He returns the smile and we both walk towards the door.

"I'm so excited to-" A crash and a shriek from (Y/N)'s room. Armin and I glanced at each other and we both dashed out, running towards her room. I opened the door to see Mikasa and Sasha cradling an unconscious (Y/N) in the former's arms. A mannequin was near them, so I could only guess she was hit by it or something. Sasha moved the mannequin away and dialed someone on her phone. 

I could see blood on (Y/N)'s forehead.  
-  
(Y/N).  
I wake up inside an unknown room. Bright lights greet me and I instinctly shield my eyes. The only matter is my arm hurts. I could faintly hear the muffled sounds of talking and footsteps around me. I blink for a few times until my eyes adjust. Why am I in the hospital?

"(Y/N)!" A familiar voice calls out to me. Oh, Eren Jaeger's. I try to sit up but he forbids me to. "...Hey, rest for a while." I could see that he leans on me and I know exactly what he's doing. He's going to kiss me.

I scoot away and a look of confusion is plastered on his face. He leans again. "Uhm,what the hell are you doing?" I ask him, annoyed. Seriously, he's my friend!

He gives me a cheeky smile. "Can't I kiss my fiancee?"

What. No.

I raise my eyebrow at the word 'fiancee'. I shake my head the best that I could. "Uhm..excuse me? I don't remember dating you."

His smile falters and he looked as if he would cry. I rolled my eyes. Is this some kind of prank? A girl approaches us. Ah, Sasha. He stands up and whispers something in her ear. She nods and he walks away. She sits down and takes my hand into hers.

"Hi, (Y/N)." She greets me, unusually quiet. I nod in acknowledgement. "...look at your finger." I do as she told. I see a...ring?

"Why the fuck is there a ring on my finger?" I ask bluntly. She shakes her head.

"You're gonna get married in 5 days."

Eren.  
I could hear muffled shouts and yells inside (Y/N)'s room. How could she not remember me? I play with the gold band around my finger. My sister pats me on the back while Armin smiles at me encouragingly.

"She may forget her memory, but the love stays inside her heart."


	2. Day 1: Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pursuing (Y/N) isn't easy. But we have 5 days. Day 1, embark!

The girl was discharged an hour later. She recovered speedily. Her first destination was her house. She agreed to go on a...trip with her two best friends, Sasha and Mikasa. She was told to wear something comfortable, so she was resting for a while...with Eren. They apparently shared houses, not that (Y/N) minded. Eren was texting with Jean, (Y/N)'s guy bff.

[To: Horseface   
Horseface, help me. We'll go shopping later and I need to make (Y/N) fall in love again.]

He replied a minute later. Eren shot occasional glances at the sleeping figure.

[From: Horseface  
Wow u'll get married in 5 days u don't evn kno wht she lkes lol.]

Aggresive much?

[To: Horseface  
She wanted to buy Neil Gaiman books...hm..what was that?]

[From: Horseface  
Ocean at the End of the Lane?]

A little light bulb went off his head.

[To: Horseface  
Ja. Danke!]

He closed the chat box before Sasha texted him.

[From: Sasha  
U redy?]

[To: Sasha  
She's still dozing off. Give her thirty min.]

He sighed as he woke the girl besided him up. (Y/N) yawned and rubbed her eyes. She gritted her teeth as she walked up to the...walk-in closet Eren built as a gift during their 3 year anniversary. She chose a cream Old Navy sweater, skinny jeans and and a pair of (f/c) sneakers. She placed the sneakers under the bed and brushed her teeth and hair.

Eren gazed at her reflection until they made eye contact. They both blushed and he himself chose his clothing in his own walk-in closet. He chose a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He walked out of the closet and saw her in a ponytail. She smiled at him before putting on..Katy Perry's 'Meow'?!

"Uh..." She stared at the cat bottle until Eren pat her on the back.

"...Engagement gift." Now she felt obliged/guilty to marry him and forget him too. She sprayed some on her wrist and it smelled like candy. 

"Katy Perry said it reminded everyone of 'California Gurls'. Smells like...chocolate." (Y/N) said as she sprayed some on her neck and clothes. Usually they'd make love when she puts it on because 'it makes Eren want to ravish you.'Err....

[To: Sasha  
We're ready.]  
\---At 'The Booksmith'---  
(Y/N) and Eren walked down the aisle, looking for Neil Gaiman and more books. Since she finished Harry Potter and Ranger's Apprentice, she moved on to Marie Lu and Neil Gaiman. She loves her books no matter what. She might as well be married to it.

The book they were looking for caught Eren's eye. 'The Ocean at The End Of The Lane',it read. He grabbed it hastily and hid it behind his back. He waved at (Y/N) and bolted off, leaving her confused but still reading chapter 1 of 'The Young Elite' by Marie Lu. 

Eren panted as he reached the counter and paid for the book. Sasha and Mikasa jogged up to him.

"You found (Y/N)'s book. Cool!" Sasha said happily while Mikasa walked off to find where she was.

She were dragged off by Mikasa. "We can't find it." She said to (Y/N),"We'll go now."  
\----  
They sat inside Eren's car and he started to drive home. (Y/N) was sleeping soundly and unaware if the little book Eren hid with Sasha. She was oblivious to the fact that they were going home and now that the first day of pursuing (Y/N) was complete. 

Aunt Hanji gave the idea of this, and now (Y/N) was sitting contentedly against the head board of the bed, pillows supporting her back while reading. She smiled at her...fiancee....snuggling with a huge teddy bear.

His phone rang for a few times, before leaving a note.

“Hey, bastard! How did the first date go? You know, I saw a lion walking around town. The news reporter said it was a llama. Not sure. Anyway, feed me paper! Bye!”

She doubled over laughing before her stomach growled, indicating she was hungry.


	3. Diabetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The easiest way through a man's heart is the stomach...is it the same for the girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill:  
> Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not SnK.  
> Sorry for the typos cuz I'm using my BlackBerry. My tab is currently being fixed.

.....  
_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._  
(Y/N) groaned as she reached around for the goddamn alarm clock. She felt a slight shuffle next to her. Surprised, she fell down the bed.

"Morning..." The person underneath the blanket said. She deactivated the alarm clock before she grabbed the lamp, only to remember that the person...was her fiancee. She groaned as she put the lamp back in place and she left the room as quietly as she could.

"I didn't know it wasn't a dream.." She kept muttering over and over again. She decided to prepare some Cheerios and take a bath and clothe and be on her way to Sasha. She was alright with Eren, I mean, they were friends, right? But a man you were obligated to marry was...uh....

She was minding her own business, not noticing the guy sneak behind her. He tapped (Y/N)'s shoulder, causing her to spill some milk.

"Sweet baby llama!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and accidentally hitting Eren where the sun doesn't shine. He grabbed his crotch and curled up into a ball while she completely ignired him, wiping the milk away.

After he was okay, he prepared his own lucky charms. "So, what are the plans today?" Eren asked. (Y/N) shrugged.

"Sasha texted me. Told me she was going on a food trip. You could come, too." She said, eating another spoonful. She munched and gulped it down."Would you?"

"Who's with you?"

"Just me, Mikasa, Sasha and Jean." He flinched at the sound of Horseface's name. Maybe it was a good idea to join, since she was completely innocent and Jean can use that to turn things around.

The rest of breakfast was completely silent. It unnerved Eren. Morning weren't like this. They would cuddle, eat breakfast while watching Netflix and maybe throw cereal at each other. Whatever it was, he missed it. 

\----

(Y/N) got dibs on shotgun, while Mikasa sat between Eren and Jean. Sasha was driving. I mean, who knew she could drive? And she was driving while eating an IPhone shaped cookie. 

She was pretending to call someone with the IPhone cookie when the police made her stop. All of the people on the backseat were scared shitless, but otherwise okay. 

"Ma'm, why are...." The officers voice trailed off as he saw Sasha eating a cookie. She looked at him innocently. 

"Is eating cookies illegal,sir?". So yeah. They spent the whole hour with the officer apologizing and even giving them food and stuff. 

\---  
"Uhh...gelato-shop?" (Y/N) asked hesitantly. They said food trip, not diabetes trip. They entered the shop quietly. The atmosphere was calming, and Mikasa made Eren guess (Y/N)'s favorite flavor.

"(F/F)." He said confidently. The said girl patted on his back.

"Nice try, but my favorite is (L/F/F)." The two stood there, shocked. Based on their knowledge, she hated that flavor. 

"What the hell just happened...."  
\---  
"Sushi bars! Oh how I love sushi bars!" Eren knew she loved Sushi bars...at least this didn't change. Oh how he didn't note the sarcasm in (Y/N)'s voice. She watched documentaries with people getting sick called 'Monsters Inside Me'. Now all she chose was a Maki.

"Really? A fishless sushi? That's not a real sushi!" Sasha exclaimed, munching her shrimp sushi happily. She sighed as she stabbed another maki with her fork. That was (Y/N)'s weakness. She doesn't know how to use the damn chopsticks.

"Shove your opinion up Ben Affleck's ass." She muttered.  
\---  
"Honeydukes....Oh god, not a sweet shop!" Jean complained. (Y/N) gave him kudos for exclaiming that out loud.

"And a Harry Potter one, at that." Mikasa muttered. The moment they entered, the smell intoxicated them. They all had wallets with them, so their inner child hunted for their favorite candy. Like the Hunger Games with real hunger in it.  
\---  
They all sat on the car satisfied. They were going back home, and with a pack of candy on their laps. (Y/N) chose (F/C/F), while Sasha chose....rock candy, Mikasa chose Chocolates, Jean had Gummy bears, while Eren had Licorice.

It was silent until someone's phone rang.

'I'm a gummy bear...'


	4. Day 3: Resorts Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow here! I read Katy's work and I was like, dude, you don't make reader-inserts like this. So, I changed the way!  
> Disclaimer: Doesn't own SnK 'cuz if I did Jean won't be an asshole.

It was a rowdy trip to the resort where Eren and (Y/N) were supposed to be married. Although you didn't have any idea that Eren proposed to you here when you had a vacation. But sure enough, you remembered you inherited your family's summer villa.

"Oh my god, did you know that this resort has jacuzzis in their rooms? Good thing all girls are seperated from boys!" Sasha and your Aunt Hanji squealed. It was a miracle you weren't deaf yet. You girls were booked in twos, so you wanted to stay with Mikasa when a thought popped:

_What if the hotel kicks us out for being too noisy? We should split with a crazy one on our room for a peacemake to shush them. That's great. Better than being humiliated in front of hundreds of people._

So you were stuck with Aunt Hanji, since she was your aunt. The boys were also split in twos: Jean with Connie and Armin and Eren. The first mistake when you booked was you booked Jean and Eren together. There was a dead body when it happened: your poor Winnie The Pooh plushie. Anger management please.

So you booked Armin and Eren together. 

»Time Skip«  
"Oh boy! Look at the ocean!" Your Aunt Hanji exclaimed. The ocean had white sand and some rocks, and it was also great for surfing. Corals and seashells littered the beach. It was 4 pm, maybe you could go night swimming later.

Jean nudged you. Since you were best friends since you two were in diapers, you knew what he was thinking: WATER FIGHT. But you shook your head. 

"Not now Jean." You said to him, who had a smug grin on his face.

"'Lil sis too scared?" He mocked you. You rolled your eyes.

"Well, sorry for being mature. Unlike you."  
»Time Skip«  
-Armin and Eren-  
The two boys were talking on how to win your heart back. There were a lot of people willing to have you, and on a beach like this, you'll definitely get a lot of attention.

"She likes you a lot, I can tell." Armin reassured Eren. Their wedding is in two days...and she's still unsure. What if he failed? What if she fell in love with another man? A series of what-ifs entered his mind. He could ask Mikasa, though.

"Yeah, and if she doesn't like me enough to marry me?" A sudden knock interrupted their conversation. Armin raised his hand and got the door, only to be surprised by Hanji.

"Hey guys, we'll be using a karaoke bar. Wanna join?" Behind her, Mikasa, you, Jean, Connie and Sasha were waiting, an idle chat starting between you and Mikasa.

In fact, Eren's got a ridiculous plan that he willingly agreed to go.  
»Time Skip«  
" I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU, AND I WANT YOU, DO YOU WANT ME...." You sang in a slurre voice. You weren't drunk, but you weren't sober either. Sasha clapped her hands before she caught the microphone you recklessly tossed to nobody in particular. She grinned when she caught Eren made a give-it-to-me motion.

"What's the plan?" She whispered as she grinned at Jean and you who were playing Candy Crush on your IPad.

"Can I sing 'All Of Me'?" She nodded.  
»Time Skip«  
You made a 'I-keep-my-eyes-on-you' gesture as he finished the song. It was heartfelt, but you were drugged by Sasha, so...

"Hey, how about a challenge?!" You roared. "Get drunk then sing a song maaaatching the theme Sasha gives us!" Said friend nodded. 

"Bring it on, (Y/N)!"  
…  
¤After getting drunk¤  
…  
"Uh...the theme is romance?" Sasha said hesitantly. She was worried whether the two of you were going to pass out. You pointed at Eren.

"Brinh it on to 43!" Suddenly, the intro of 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilled played. You were handed the mike.

_Head under water and you tell me_  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that 

_Made room for me, but it's too soon to see_  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to 

Everybody laughed as you slurred towards the chorus and pre-chorus.

_Blank stares at blank pages_  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me 

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see 

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way 

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
All you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today... yeah... 

Your words became clearer and you didn't slurr much anymore, so you drank before resuming, and you ended up being a mess again.

_I learned the hard way that they all say_  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under 

_You and your twisted words_  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry 

_Convinced me to please you_  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am 

You danced around as the chorus neared. You were ROCKING IT.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see 

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way 

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
If all you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today 

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_  
To help me see daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way  
You can love me because I say 

You elongated the 'say' part a little longer, making you land on the chorus later than it was supposed to. Everybody seemes to be having fun.

_I won't write you a love song_  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see 

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this _

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see 

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way 

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute 

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas_  
When I believe that there's a reason  
To write you a love song today, today 

They clapped as you ended the song and got a 89, probably because you slurred. But you were pretty much sober now. The clapping ended.

"Actually, it wasn't a love song," Connie commented, "But that was great! Now, let us hear it from our dear...EREN JAEGER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some badass, time-consuming, editing I've ever had.


	5. Day 3: Resort Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to watch my friend type. I was leaving Gran gran so I typed like her. Short chapter, BTW.  
> Disclaimer: We don't own SnK.

After a song and a duet later, you all decided to go out for a midnight swim because the manager kicked you out for being too 'noisy'. Of course, you were all sorry not sorry for the people staying there, because reasons.

You went back to your rooms to wear your swimwear. You wore it under a (f/c) shirt and a pair of short shorts. You were also sober, thank God, and enough to not have a hangover and bring a tote bag to the beach for your clothes. Hanji, Armin and Mikasa were going to collect seashells, Sasha and Connie and Jean were going to swim. That leaves you and Eren. Maybe it was time to decide what's gonna happen in 2 days.

\---  
You and Eren decided to walk besides the sea. An idle chat formed between the two of you, since you were getting married and stuff. Sometimes you threw wet sand at his clothes, and then you'll be getting into a fight that would be short-lived. 

"Being 20 sucks. Being an adult sucks." You said, kicking a stray coral that was bleached white. The man besides you laughed dryly.

"Life sucks. That's a fact." He commented, then both of you chuckled. You kicked another coral. You noticed another coral one after the other, following a trail. You grabbed Eren's arm and followed the trail which was probably going to lead you to China.

"Let's follow!"

»Time Skip«  
"This trail does not.." You gasped as you two entered a clearing. Oh, not any clearing. Your group's clearing. They were all sitting around a bonfire. You groaned. The two of you were so engrossed in small chats you didn't notice them.

"Hey guys!" Sasha waved," We were just talking about you. All good things." You plopped between Hanji and Mikasa, a confused look on your face.

"Why are we staying here? I thought we have a hotel...?" You asked them.

"We booked there 'cuz your wedding is supposed to be held there. But now, ghost stories!" Hanji explained. The boys were huddled together when she said the last part. The girls were the same, too.

"Ooh, I've got a good one!" Connie volunteered. Hanji smiled at him, which was a signal for him to continue." So, there was a group of cousins..."

»Time Skip«

Sasha and you were huddled together under a towel, while Mikasa stayed not too far away. The boys looked like they were about to pee in their pants.  
"So what happened to the Goatman?" Armin asked.

Connie smiled," They said it's in Alabama. So I guess we're safe." Hanji clapped.

"Well, since that scared the balls out of these scaredy cats, let's talk about marriage." She started, glancing at Eren and you.

"Ugh, please.." Jean groaned. She shot him a dirty look.

"(Y/N)? Have you retrieved some memories yet?" You shook your head.

Mikasa asked a question. "Are you ready for your marriage?"


	6. Day 4: ...Pools?

"Err...." Everybody waited for your answer. You forgot about your marriage since you had fun and all, but this came crashing down on you. 2 days ago you were informed of your wedding. 2 days later you'll choose.

"Don't be so shy, (Y/N)!" Hanji urged. They all relied on what Hanji said: _'She may forget her memories, but she won't forget her love.'_ . But judging from her expression, they were anxious to know.

"Actually, I've been through a lot and..." You paused, cringing inwardly about what you were going to say. "...I figured it's way too early. Eren's sweet, I'll give him that. But...let me have time to think about it, okay?".

It stayed silent for a while, and a voice kept on saying a string of curses like a mantra inside your head. The fire was burning down to ashes. You wrapped your bacon towel tighter around your body. It was chillier this time, and it was probably 1 am. 

The bush behind you rustled. You jumped back in surprise when all of you were huddled together. You waited for something to come out and jumpscare you like in Five Nights at Freddy's.

"I-it's t-the Goatman!" Connie exclaimed, fearing for his life more than ever.

Later, it was all silent. You sighed, grabbing your tote bag. "Hey guys, let's g-".

"SCRAM, YOU LITTLE BUGS!" An old man jumped out of the bush, effectively scaring your little group. Even Jean and Eren squealed. Lucky you stayed in an inn with a back door to your little 'house'. You all scrambled while the man waved his cane.

Of course, you would definitely scram and not return.

»Day 4«  
The early four- You, Eren, Mikasa and Armin ate breakfast at the inn's restaurant. You ate your toast with strawberry jam grumpily, remembering last night's events. You were royally pissed off and accidentally ordered orange juice instead of coffee. Eren ate his Nutella toast peacefully, going over what (Y/N) said.

_'Let me have time to think about it, okay?'_ .

Eren wasn't a complete stranger, since they were friemds ever since high school. And he wasn't a clingy boyfriend, either. But losing your loved one was...depressing.

"You've been down since morning. Is it because of (Y/N)?" Eren nodded absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to Mikasa. She sighed. "Then you must persuade her. Tomorrow is your special day."

»Time Skip«

You made a necklace made out of seashells for Eren. You started to like him two days ago. And you liked him a lot. But this was way too much. Hanji approached the vanity, as you saw in the mirror.

"For Eren?" She asked. You nodded and she took a sit next to you. She brought foldable chairs, so why the fudge not? "Your marriage is tomorrow."

You sighed. " I know, Auntie...".

»Time Skip«

The pool was cooler than the beach. You chose the pool because you were still shaky about what happened. All of you were in in the 6 feet pool, sitting on the underwater benches that had bubble spraying stuff behind you. But you were floating on the floater, tanning your skin as you watched the others play catch with the ones on the opposite side. 

Unbeknown to you, Eren sneaked up under you. In three, two, one..

You were flipped under the water when Eren emerged from it. You glugged some of the water and swam to him, grabbing his leg. His reaction was to kick you, and you swam away to get your floater. You came back with the floater and whacked him with the pool spaghettis you had.

"Meanie! I was relaxing!" You yelled at him, only to get a floating ball hit your head. You turned around to see a nervous Sasha with a spaghetti. Oh, pool fight!

You played baseball with Sasha and hit Jean, who dove for your leg, which made your spaghetti drop on Mikasa, and Mikasa blindly grabbed at Armin to splash him at Eren, who was aiming at Connie, now slipped from his fingers and hit Hanji. Hanji grabbed the floater and hit it back. This caused it to hit Connie, who threw it at you, now it bounced off and hit Jean, who had enough time to hit it with a pool spaghetti.

Needless to say, you were all having fun. You forgot about the marriage earlier. Eren grabbed your ankle and dragged you towards the four feet. You wriggled out of his grasp and swam on your own.  
\-----  
You decided that you liked him very much. This day wasn't that productive, if you could call sending Pusheen stickers to your current group chat productive. Tomorrow was the big day, after all.


	7. Day 5: Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil huehuehue.....

"Do you love him?" Jean asked as he stared at you while Mikasa and Sasha checked your dress. It all felt like a dream. You were getting married to your best friend, and the last 5 days were fun. It was like the spa to your aching muscles.

"Of course I do, it's just...." You trailed off, not knowing what to say. Mikasa sighed.

"You can always back out, you know. Eren wants the best for you." She told you as she adjusted your sash. "Too tight?"

"No, but maybe a little more..." she gave a final pull, and you made a thumbs-up at her. "Thanks."

Sasha adjusted the choker and you straightened put your dress. She gave you a reassuring squeeze on the hand. Jean stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey, I'll be checking on Jaeger boy. Watch out." He flashed a grin and closed the door, the quiet click echoing throughout the room. Mikasa and Sasha left.

"You'll need some alone time." They said before heading outside the room. Alone time that is, until Hanji burst inside.

"How is my favorite little niece?" Your Aunt said. She cried fake tears. "Oh, she's growing up already!"

You shot her a dirty look before she laughed and sat besides you, patting you on the back. "I'm so nervous, Auntie Hanji."

"Everybody is, (Y/N)."

"But...!" You opened your mouth to protest, but the other woman shushed you.

"When you're not nervous, you're not human." You rolled you eyes at the other quote.

"Stop getting quotes from books!" You huffed, crossing your arms in front of your chest. She laughed again.

"But they're so inspirational!" She retorted. Sasha's head peeked into the room.

"Give her space!"  
\----

You took a deep breath as you hooked arms with your buddy, Jean. You were having a beach wedding, and it was so beautiful since it was already sunset.

You walked towards the altar, where Eren stood quietly. He smiled at you, and you returned it with a small smile of your own.

\----  
The ceremony was long, and the priest came to the 'I Do' part. He asked Eren, and he said an "I do."

"Do you, (Y/F/N), take Eren Jaeger as your awfully -erg, lawfully wedded husband?" he asked you, and he was flustered a little since he made mistake on the 'lawfully' part.

You stayed silent for a while. Eren's eyes grew wide.

'Maybe my worst nightmare is coming true?' he thought, his palms getting sweaty. You gulped.

'I feel like I'm not ready!' You took his hands in yours and took a deep breath.

"Eren, I am sorry but..." The crowd and the groom gasped, but you ignored them." ...I can't do this. I hope you find the right person someday."  
....  
[The End]


	8. Day 5: Happy Ending

_A/N: this is the Happy End! Enjoy! My notes doesn't work so I'll write here..._  
»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
"I SAID WHITE!" Sasha yelled at Mikasa, whose eyebrow twitched. They were having a fight about the sash color. Jean and you comically sweatdropped. This is really....

"And I said gold." Mikasa huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. The two bridesmaids were wearing Gold empire waist dresses that ended above their knee. The motif was white and gold, so the girls were fighting over the color.

"G-guys, please stop...." You pleaded with them. They looked at you.

"(Y/N)! What color would you want?" They asked you. You sweatdropped again.

"It would be-" Someone barged in. It was Auntie Hanji,bringing in a gold sash with white beads on it. The girls huffed.

"Now, let's try white AND gold!" She suggested, wrapping it around your waist. You and Hanji smiled at each other. Sasha fixed the tiara holding your veil. It was suddenly tangled with the veil. Mikasa hissed.

"Not there, here let me help." She said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna check on Jaeger. Try not to kill yourselves." Jean said, standing up and walking to the door. He quietly closed the door, making a soft click. Sasha and Mikasa broke into a fight.

"You're so useless!" Griped Mikasa. Sasha took a deep breath.

"Well, you're the one who-" Hanji interrupted the two.

"That is enough! Don't ruin (Y/N)'s wedding!" She said. You were eternally grateful for her. They were glaring daggers at each other. "Now, let us give her some alone time."

»Time Skip«

"Are you ready?" Jean asked as you linked arms with him. You snorted.

"Ready as I'll ever be." You walked on the aisle, linked arms with your long-time best friend. Eren looked at you. You didn't know what was more beautiful, the altar or the sunset.

Jean left you and you stepped forward with Eren. "You look wonderful." He whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself." The two of you laughed a little before the priest cleared his throat. 

»Time Skip«

"Will you, Eren Jaeger, take (Y/F/N) as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And will you, (Y/F/N), pronounce Eren Jaeger as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Is 'no' an option?" The crowd gasped at your answer. You giggled at Eren's aghast face. "I do!"

The crowd finally cheered, drowning out the 'You may kiss the bride'. Eren and you kissed gently and pulled away after some time.

"Now, the cake!!!!!" Sasha yelled. The two of you laughed at her silly hunger. Eveybody congratulated you as you sliced the chocolate cake. You weren't fond of wedding cakes, and everybody thanked you gratefully since they didn't have to eat wierd cakes again.  
\---  
[The End]  
(Y/N)- Unfortunately, I didn't get a fricking horse. *kicks Eren*.


	9. Special Ending!

"Auntie Hanji! Good job on ruining our wedding with that story of yours!" You yelled at your aunt. You grabbed a plate of Panna Cotta and threw it at her. It slided on her dress.

"Eek! Food fight!" Sasha declared, throwing cake at you, but hit Eren's face with it. Eren wiped it off and grabbed a handful of fruitd, throwing it back at her. But it hit Erwin, your boss.

Everyone was silent for a while when he walked to your husband and smashed a watermelon in his head. Bull's eye, bruh. You laughed hysterically, not noticing Hanji creep up and put your head inside the roasted turkey. Everybody laughed as the husband and wife grabbed food and threw it anybody.

Armin was the target, making a pie hit his face. He grabbed a cheesecake and threw it at you, hitting Reiner.

Meanwhile, you took away the turkey and helped Eren with the Watermelon. Once you were done, you stood up and took the microphone.

"BAACON!" You yelled, throwing cooked bacon at everyone. They all shrieked and tried their best to get a piece or two of their beloved bacon. You laughed and threw it like candy.

Suddenly, pineapples.

It rained pineapples and you opened an umbrella, shielding yourself. All of you laughed. "ITS REINING MEN!" Someone shouted.

"SHATAP!!" Reiner yelled before a pineapple encased his head.

»Outside«  
The Maroon 5 stood outside, watching, before they decided they were not needed there and sped away, still making the 'Sugar' music video.  
»Back«  
Ciel and Sebastian appeared. "We are offering a free cleaning service."

'You bitch! I don't even know you!' Your mind screamed as he clapped, making Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog, appear.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S WINNIE THE POOH'S DOG!" Someone yelled.  
....


	10. This is the end...I guess

......  
Hi. Uhm. It's me, Katy. I'm finally done with my first fic.Thank you to:  
•God  
•Supporters  
•Friends  
....  
My family doesn't know I have an AO3 account, and they focus on honing my voice ane not creative writing...  
I had a lot of fun time/back pain writing this...even though I took 5 or 7 days writing this. I'll write more fics if you want.  
I have:  
•Already Gone (Hetalia)  
•My Fiancee (Kuroshitsuji)  
•And much more~  
I'll write more 'My Fiancee' chaps if you want me to...I guess I'll start another story XD. I write OC stories so I'm not really popular, and I write super short ones so I'm not popular!  
I'm finally free! Thank god! Now I have time to finish my books. My classes start on June 8/9, so I won't be able to update any stories soon. I'm already reviewing.  
Really, thanks for taking your time reading this ^•^. I'm sorry for anybody offended. Constructive criticism is open, but not flames.  
Hey, I'll give you a teaser of what's gonna happen next:  
...  
Midnight.

She always heard those sound during that time. It happened during first few days but she paid it no heed. Now, it was creeping her out. She held the candle away from her to prevent burning herself. The floorboards creaked under her feet. The cry of the crow was heard some distance away.

Finally, it was the crying. She waited for it this whole night. The crying coming from her bathroom. As one of her kind, she was accustomed to this already. But what she didn't expect was her candle was snuffed out, the moonlight was her only light source

The crying was louder this time. She was about scream for help when a hand muffled her attempts.  
...  
Yoohoo!  
Anyway, continue the story above or not?  
Remember to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
